


cross my heart and hope to die, i'll see you with your laughter lines.

by captainkit



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unnecessarily Long Sex Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkit/pseuds/captainkit
Summary: “I didn’t think you’d remember me.” His fingers grazed Corpse’s jaw affectionately. “You didn’t wear a mask back then.”Corpse leaned up to press a kiss to his sweat dampened hair. “I didn’t think you would either.”“I’d never forget you, Corpse”
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 620





	cross my heart and hope to die, i'll see you with your laughter lines.

**Author's Note:**

> “What are you thinking about?” 
> 
> Sykkuno’s voice was soft, like the lightest chime of a bell in the wind. Corpse wanted to listen to it forever. 
> 
> “You” he answered candidly and he got bright smile for his honesty.

Chronic illnesses sucked.

Corpse huffed as he pushed through the pain in his shoulder, making a brief painful reminder to himself to do more nerve glides. The ache spread from the corner of his shoulder to his elbow, dull and muted and Karl watched with concern as he struggled to sit himself upright from where he was lying down.

“We don’t have to _make_ pizza to eat it” said Karl, as Corpse finally got upright. Disoriented, he squinted at Karl, who was fuzzy around the edges due to the tears that had pricked their way into Corpse’s eyes.

“We’re not ordering greasy fast food pizza” grumbled Corpse. “How much do you want me to suffer? First my fibromyalgia, now shitty diner pizza.”

“It’s a good joint” said Karl, and he nodded at Corpse’s hands that were twitching with pins and needles. “You think you can make dough like that? You’re not supposed to be overexerting either.”

Corpse closed his eyes. The pain twitched in his arm, familiar and irritating. Corpse could name the nerves too, it was how he coped- knowing what hurt, and trying to find of why it hurt. It didn’t lessen the pain, and it definitely didn’t help with the erratic twitches of his fingers, trying to stabilize.

A pizza would need dough. Dough would require him to feel and squeeze the dough and he winced internally at the thought of flexing his fingers in any way. Tossing the dough- and his forearms started aching with a phantom pain. He’d have to compose himself enough to cut vegetables, walk around and not drop the pizza with his terrible motor skills and hopefully not injure himself or Karl.

“Fine” he said with gritted teeth. “Get me a shitty diner pizza.”

Karl’s smile was bright and familiar when he opened his eyes and Corpse resented how much he appreciated Karl. Karl respected his aggressive need to live alone- live _away_ from everyone else, but he checked in almost daily, sitting in Corpse’s living room and playing games or cowering in fear when they watched horror movies together for Corpse to review. He was toeing his socked feet back into his shoes when Corpse opened his eyes again.

“You’ll enjoy it” said Karl, as he hopped on one foot. “It’s really good stuff.”

“You eat like a child” grumbled Corpse, staring away from him, back at the speckled ceiling. “A bunch of cheese and store bought sauce doesn’t make a good pizza.”

“Eat this pizza and take your meds so that you can make pizza with me soon” cooed Karl. He paused. “Or with someone else.”

Corpse turned his head like an owl, glowering ominously at Karl who was stepping outside the door. Karl caught his eye and grinned brightly before slamming the door.

Corpse sighed. The apartment was quiet except for the sounds of the show that Karl was watching playing. Corpse glanced warily at it. It was seemingly a B rated raunchy comedy- a girl with her chest held out unnaturally simpering at an exhausted delivery man about how she didn’t have money to pay.

Corpse snorted before reaching out for the remote to turn it back off and he viciously considered sending Karl some legitimate porn so that he would stop watching trashy telenovelas on his cable-

The doorbell rang.

_If I sit here, maybe they’ll just assume that no one is home._

It rang again. Corpse groaned.

“Um” came a soft voice. It was light and airy and extremely familiar and Corpse froze on the sofa. “This- this is your order?”

The voice was hauntingly familiar. Corpse had heard it in his dreams, accompanied by vivid memories of soft pink lips and needy little whines, the quiet burr of his voice when he was cradled in Corpse’s arms, murmuring about how he knew Corpse would figure stuff out in his life.

“I’m not home” shouted Corpse. He curled up on the sofa, feeling petulant and childish. Today was not the day he wanted to confront his favourite hookup.

“You aren’t?” asked the voice sincerely. It made the corners of Corpse’s mouth quirk, reluctantly amused.

“You can just leave it at the door, dude” said Corpse, rolling back onto his back. The speckled ceiling hadn’t changed in the last ten minutes but it was a nice distraction from the faceless lilting voice.

“Um” came the response again. “I don’t mind but you have to pay for the pizza.”

 _Motherfucker_ Corpse thought, glaring at the ceiling. _I hate Karl._

Standing up, he fixed his mask to cover his face better and stepped out into the darkness of the passageway and swung the door open.

He blinked. A pair of familiar dark eyes peeked at him.

“Oh so you _are_ home” giggled the delivery guy breathlessly. Face to face, his voice was even sweeter- and Corpse could remember it clear as day, the way his lithe body twisted under his own- “I thought I was hallucinating.”

“Why would you hallucinate a terrible customer?” Corpse asked, curious.

“Oh no- oh Jesus n- you’re not a terrible customer” said the he said nervously. Corpse couldn’t make out his features very well as he was backlit with the light coming from the apartment foyer, but if he closed his eyes, he had his visage burnt into his retinas. “Um- your voice actually. Took me by surprise…uh..that’s why.”

“You thought you were hallucinating me being terrible customer with a nice voice?” teased Corpse, leaning against the door. It was oddly enjoyable to fluster him, even after three years. “I didn’t know I left such a bad impression on you last time.”

The guy- _Sykkuno-_ almost dropped the pizza in a panic, stammering slightly. Corpse reached out and grabbed the flat box, smiling.

“Your voice is pretty nice too” he said, slipping it deliberately into a lower register and he could feel the Sykkuno’s face heat up as turned on his heel and waddled away towards the lift adorably.

Corpse raised an eyebrow.

It took him a beat but Sykkuno turned around with a tiny gasp and waddled back over to Corpse, this time the distance between them closer. Corpse could stare at the little freckles clustered on his nose.

“You- the pizza!” he called out and he was flustered, his cheeks pink and Corpse wanted to laugh. “You have to pay me!”

“Yes, I thought as much” said Corpse tartly. Sykkuno was blushing and Corpse studied his face- slanted eyes and pinked high cheeks even under the dull fluorescent lighting and Corpse felt something warm flutter in his stomach. Deciding to stop making fun of service workers (even if sometimes he could remember their lips pressed against his neck, and the soft velvety skin of their thighs wrapped around his hips-), he tilted his head in what he hoped was a friendly manner. “How much is it?”

“It’s uh- 4.85$” he mumbled shyly, and Corpse tried not to stare at the way he knotted and unwound his fingers between themselves. They were long and looked soft, and Corpse vaguely wondered if they’d feel the same slotted between his own, as he reached out to switch on the light in his own passage and stared at his wallet.

“Um” he said, blinking down at his wallet. The stark emptiness of it stared back at him. “Uh, this is gonna sound really weird but I don’t have any money. Can I possibly pay you through card- or the company-”

Sykkuno blinked. “Oh what? Um. I don’t know- I’m from the diner right- I don’t know if they do a policy like that-”

Corpse rubbed his temple. “Um. Is there any other way I can- pay for this?”

 _Holy shit_ he thought vaguely. _I’m the girl with the extravagant titty now._

Sykkuno blinked again and he ducked his head almost shyly. This close, Corpse could almost count his eyelashes. “Um…I’m all out of ideas…”

A small grin crept onto Corpse’s face as he stepped closer. Sykkuno peeked up from his fringe, his pretty features dusted in pink and the backs of their hands brushed together. “Surely there must be some way for me to pay you.”

“Um-”

“-Corpse-“

“-Karl-”

“-please don’t call me Karl, that’s horrifying” groaned Corpse, moment immediately broken. The guy ducked his head again, giggling quietly and Corpse felt himself smiling again. “Sykkuno, isn’t it.”

“Uh- yeah, it’s Sykkuno” he said quietly. His eyes were still downcast shyly, and he shuffled his feet. “I thought Karl was your- real name or something.”

“I prefer Corpse” murmured Corpse, staring down at him. Sykkuno’s eyes darted back to his.

“What are we doing about the pizza situation?” His voice was soft and intimately curious and Corpse tried not to think about the lowest phase of his life, when he met Sykkuno in a pub and banged him and then proceeded to leave because Sykkuno was too good- _too good even now-_

Corpse lifted his hand gently dragging his fingers up Sykkuno’s arm and he smiled as Sykkuno closed his eyes, a tiny shiver escaping him. “Are you sure there is no other way of me paying you?”

Sykkuno’s eyes were dark when he opened them again, and he was breathing funny as he nervously bit down on his lip and Corpse felt himself stir, reaching up to tug the delicate skin under his lip, freeing his lip and Sykkuno made a tiny little sound.

“What are your i-ideas” whispered Sykkuno and his eyes flickered to the base of Corpse’s mask, where his lips would be and he glanced back up to look at Corpse’s eyes and his cheeks flushed darker, colouring his ears and neck and Corpse wanted to kiss the natural line of it, see how far it went-

Throwing caution to the wind, Corpse tugged his mask down and squarely pressed his lips to Sykkuno’s.

It was warm, and Sykkuno made a shocked little sound before his fingers curled in Corpse’s shirt and Corpse smiled, cradling the sharp angle of his jaw in his hand. His thumb brushed against the soft lobe of Sykkuno’s ear, tracing the vulnerable skin below his jaw and ear. Sykkuno shivered, tiny breathless gasp escaping him as his nervous hands unclenched from Corpse’s shirt and settled shyly on his hips.

Corpse gave his bottom lip a final sharp nip before-

“-wait-” moaned Sykkuno, pushing him gently. Corpse immediately backed away, eyes wide. Sykkuno looked flustered; his doe eyes wide and his lips kiss bitten-

“I’m so sorry-” Corpse started, horrified that he just jumped an innocent service worker who seemed just mildly interested and just because they had history-

“No!” shouted Sykkuno and Corpse tried not to stare at the way his skin shone slightly in the contrast of the fluorescent lights of the foyer and Corpse’s own terrible passage lighting. “I mean- I really liked that-” his cheeks flushed. “That was really nice- I just-”

“-I should’ve asked more-“

“-think we should talk about what you’re gonna do about the pizza though” Sykkuno blurted. His slanted eyes peered at him and Corpse tried not to observe how blown out his pupils were. “Like- I’m pretty sure I need to return to the kitchen soon too- and I probably have other deliveries. But you should probably- um- call and ask if you can wire the money directly to the restaurant.”

His hands were still on Corpse’s waist and they tightened. “And um- then we can continue whatever this is.”

Sykkuno’s voice was hopeful and his dark eyes peered at Corpse through his full lashes as Corpse tried to process the nonsense he just said.

“You want to continue…whatever this is” said Corpse incredulously. “But you also want me to call the diner and ask to pay them.”

Sykkuno tilted his head, like a curious cat. “Um. Unless you don’t want to continue this- but that’s really weird…like do you do this with all servicemen? I mean- I guess- I’m not judging you- oh Jesus-“

Corpse leaned back in to kiss his blustering mouth shut, marvelling at how profoundly oblivious he was. This time Sykkuno was faster on the uptake, his arms reaching up to drape around Corpse’s neck and Corpse made a low sound in the back of his throat, pushing Sykkuno against the wall adjacent to them and Sykkuno’s back hit the wall with a promising thump. Sykkuno’s fingers reached up to knot in his messy hair and he was making familiar, wonderful little noises, hitched and breathless as Corpse kissed the stupid out of him.

“What time does your shift end?” Corpse demanded, breaking away for a second only to latch onto the skin under his jaw. The slight swell of his Adam’s apple moved as Sykkuno frantically inhaled, his sounds no longer muffled but still soft and private in the space between them.

“11” he gasped and his fingers tightened in Corpse’s hair. His neck twisted away, the graceful long lines of the tendons exposed and Corpse licked up it, hot and heavy and Sykkuno whined.

He leaned back in to press the softest kiss to Sykkuno’s mouth. “Come back after your shift is done.”

Sykkuno looked deliciously dishevelled and Corpse wanted to grab his skinny wrist and throw him onto the bed and have his way with him but the familiar ache of his joints jarringly reminded him why he needed shitty diner pizza in the first place.

“Okay” whispered Sykkuno and his voice was shaky, fingers still clawed in Corpse’s hair and Corpse leaned in again to kiss him, slightly dirtier, pressing his tongue against Sykkuno’s as he melted against the wall.

Eventually they got Sykkuno off the wall and he shyly pattered towards the elevator as Corpse shut the door to his apartment. Just as he was about to turn off the foyer light, the doorbell rang again. Curious, he swung the door back open and he saw a quick flash of teeth before soft lips pressed to his cheek and Sykkuno darted back out just as fast, giggling as he entered the elevator.

Smiling, Corpse shut the door again.

  * ●●



_It was a quiet, slow Wednesday afternoon. It was raining outside the pub, but for once, Corpse couldn’t focus on the soft pitter of the rain. His attention was honed in on one of the patrons- a very unlikely one._

_“A college student, huh” he said, wiping down the counter. He wasn’t an exceptional bartender but it wasn’t an exceptional bar either, and it paid his bills. College students were not sommeliers in any case._

_His name was Sykkuno, and he giggled, swirling his sake in his glass. He seemed tipsy off half the glass and it sparked something warm and protective in Corpse. “Yeah.” He hiccoughed. “Probably couldn’t tell because of how low my tolerance is.”_

_He was adorable in a very nerdy way, his dark hair sat on his head in a way that suggested that he had no idea what he was doing with it yet stylistically. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt that gave him sweater paws and his eyes sleepily studied Corpse as he wiped down the glasses._

_“Are you going to fall asleep?” teased Corpse. “That sake is more litchi juice than anything.”_

_“I have low tolerance” whined Sykkuno and he flopped his arms down on the counter, resting his head on the counter. He looked like a petulant puppy and Corpse laughed at the dramatics of it all. “Plus I like it when you make this for me.”_

_Corpse raised an eyebrow, amused and endeared. “This is the first drink I’ve made for you.”_

_“Aha but this isn’t my first time drinking this” Sykkuno retorted. His eyes were glittery and warm, almost hazy in the dark of the bar. A strange urge rose in Corpse, the urge to cup his face and look at those eyes properly. “I like your sake and litchi juice combination the most!”_

_He declared it rather loudly, and Corpse glared at a middle aged man who turned around angrily at the noise. Sykkuno seemed oblivious to this, his pretty eyes studying the rings on Corpse’s hands._

_“Your hands are pretty” he mumbled drowsily. Corpse stuck his hand out on a whim, and Sykkuno held it between both his hands reverently. His thumbs traced the inside of Corpse’s palms, before brushing the rings from the inside of his palm and Corpse shivered at how unexpectedly intimate it was. Sykkuno’s hazy eyes peered up at him._

_“Is this making you uncomfortable?” he murmured, his thumbs lifting away but his warm soft palms still held Corpse’s hand tenderly._

_It wasn’t the first time an overtly ambitious college student tried to make moves on Corpse. He understood the appeal despite his self loathing- there must be something to a low raspy voice and the element of intrigue. He never encouraged it particularly much; sometimes a cute alt girl caught his eye and that was that between them, but rarely boys-_

_-but Sykkuno’s eyes were soft and honest, an open book of admiration. He was tipsy off half a glass of very low alcohol content and the most he wanted to do was hold Corpse’s calloused, rough palm between his own hands. Corpse couldn’t even feel his palm due to the soft wool of the blue sweater he was wearing._

_He twisted his hand quietly and slotted his fingers between Sykkuno’s long fingers. They fit well, and Corpse detested how that feeling warmed something cold and dying in his stomach._

_Sykkuno’s eyes crinkled in a smile that he quickly hid behind his hand. Corpse squeezed his hand gently. To an outsider, it would’ve looked like he was challenging Sykkuno to an arm wrestling match._

_“This is nice” mumbled Sykkuno shyly. His eyes were slightly clearer, and he blinked slowly at Corpse, and Corpse studied his face- angular and beautiful in a gangly, unsure way- like Sykkuno himself wasn’t used to his own face. His soft eyes flickered to Corpse’s lips and Corpse stared at his too, wondering how they’d feel against his own, against his cock-_

_“It is nice” murmured Corpse, and he let his voice drop slightly. Sykkuno’s eyes snapped back up from his lips, and he was pink in the face. “You know what would be nicer?”_

_Sykkuno’s eyes were large and innocent when he shook his head._

_They were squeezed shut fifteen minutes later when Corpse pushed him up against a mottling wall. It was mossy and wet with the rain but Sykkuno’s body was like a furnace pressed up against him, kissing him back in an adorable desperate way. Sykkuno’s lips tasted like litchi but Corpse could taste the zing of alcohol under it. His fingers were curled up in Corpse’s shirt, like he was afraid Corpse was going to leave him. His fingers cradled Corpse’s jaw when Corpse pulled away, his eyes pupils huge in his soft doe eyes and he was panting as Corpse attacked the curve of his jaw with sharp biting kisses._

_“Do you have roommates?” murmured Corpse, against the hollow of Sykkuno’s throat. Sykkuno smelled delicious, like citrus and sage and the smell of it along with the petrichor in the air made Corpse boil under the skin. He ground his hips against Sykkuno’s with purpose, and Sykkuno whimpered, eyes rolling back into his head prettily._

_He could drag Sykkuno back to his room in the motel that he had been somehow paying off since a month but something twisted in Corpse to give up his anonymity like that._

_“N-no- I mean- they’re out for family stuff” gasped Sykkuno trying to bring Corpse back up to kiss him and Corpse obliged, crushing his lips back to Sykkuno’s and Sykkuno made a soft aborted noise, fingers reaching up to press against Corpse’s cheek, the palm of his hand cradling Corpse’s cheek._

_Softening, Corpse leaned back. The heavy hard makeout shifted, Corpse let Sykkuno cradle his jaw tenderly as he pressed more promising, open mouthed kisses against Sykkuno’s lips. Affection and lust crawled in his abdomen like unruly vines. Corpse let himself get carried away in the romance of it all- the loving way Sykkuno’s hand was pressed against his cheek and the other one knotted in his shirt. The ambience of kissing like teenagers in the rain. Sykkuno’s dark eyes staring up at Corpse like he couldn’t believe how lucky he was._

_Corpse smiled. “Let’s go to your place.”_

  * ●●



Medication dragged through his veins, slow and potent as Corpse made his way through the remainder of the pizza which was surprisingly good for diner pizza, but he made his sceptical way through it, his eyes tracking the clock like a hawk.

He glanced around the house, oddly nervous. The décor wasn’t much to look at considering Corpse still lived in his own house like he was about to stop living in it any second. His own strange rise to popularity was jarring to him and he lived in fear of when the carpet would be pulled out from under his feet and he’d have to go back to living in seedy motels- like when he met Sykkuno.

He snorted at the irony of it all.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture it all together. Sykkuno had grown into his features, somehow even lovelier than when Corpse had first met him. Longer hair suited him, the dark soft hair flopping prettily over his browbone made him look even more like an anime character than he already did. Corpse wondered if he would still get tipsy off a quarter shot of sake and litchi juice. He wondered if he’d still squirm and moan under Corpse’s rough fingertips. He wondered if he’d still cradle Corpse’s jaw like he was precious, still stare up at Corpse with teary, adoring eyes like when Corpse fucked him in his tiny futon bed in his dorm 2½ years ago.

It was probably weird to fixate over a hookup as much as he did; but Corpse was pretty sure he had spent the last 900 days of his life at least once thinking about Sykkuno. It was not just because it was the most phenomenal sex he had in his entire life; Sykkuno was willing, eager and innocent in a way that drove Corpse up the wall with the need to teach him everything himself. Sykkuno was the only person he ever told most of what was in his life fucked up, and Sykkuno; with his sated doe eyes put his life on track by accident.

Corpse stared back down at the empty pizza box. Lust crept up his system, like poison as vividly clear memories flashed through his mind. Sykkuno’s soft lips wrapped around his cock, his eyes large and curious as if he had no idea he was driving Corpse up a wall. His little breathless _“Corpse”_ when Corpse pressed into him, hard and unyielding against the tight ring of muscles. Sykkuno’s hand reaching up for Corpse’s, twining their fingers; long slender ones slotted between stockier, veinier ones, as the headboard of the futon rattled against the wall. Affection and regret also crawled in tandem; Sykkuno’s warm eyes peering down at him as Corpse cleant the insides of his thighs with Sykkuno’s shirt; the way he made little bad jokes as Corpse held him against his chest; the way his long fingers held Corpse’s hand between his own as Corpse tonelessly told him about his absolute lack of direction in life-

The doorbell rang.

Sykkuno was smiling shyly, just a tiny upturn of his lips as he fidgeted at the door. Corpse could watch him forever.

“Hey” he said stupidly. He reached out for Sykkuno’s hand on autopilot, and something gnarly settled in his heart when Sykkuno immediately took it between both his hands.

Sykkuno’s eyes crinkled, amused. “Hey.” The bright flash of his smile was uncovered, as his hands were preoccupied and Corpse stared hungrily at the way Sykkuno’s smile lit up his whole face, committing it to memory.

 _Just like old times_ he thought wryly before he twisted his hand to intertwine their hands together and he tugged Sykkuno sharply into his chest. Sykkuno gasped but then a tiny familiar giggle escaped him as Corpse let go of his hand to wrap around his waist, crushing him to his chest.

He still smelt of citrus and sage.

_Not much has change except you got like, ten times more beautiful._

Sykkuno’s arms wrapped shyly around his neck, the soft tip of his nose pressing against Corpse’s jaw and Corpse shivered. Sykkuno laughed again, quiet and the sound puffed on his neck as a soft gust of breath and Corpse dragged his hands down, settling on the narrow divots of his hips, to the long line of his thighs and then back; to the gentle slope of his ass-

“Do _you_ have roommates?” giggled Sykkuno and Corpse pinched his ass for that, grinning as Sykkuno yelped.

“No” drawled Corpse, pulling back. Sykkuno’s arms hung limply off his shoulders, and he peeked up at Corpse with his pretty eyes. His fingers clenched against the firm muscle of Sykkuno’s ass and Sykkuno ducked his head, leaning forward to hide his face against Corpse’s clavicle.

“Oh- then maybe we should take this inside?” Sykkuno offered. His lips pressed against Corpse’s jugular, soft and open and the barest hint of teeth. Corpse felt himself make a pleased sound, and Sykkuno exhaled, biting down on the thin skin gently, suckling it into his mouth.

Corpse walked them backwards and Sykkuno giggled against his neck again and Corpse desperately committed it to memory, the way his arms tightened against Corpse’s neck, the soft little apologetic sound he made when he accidentally stepped on Corpse’s foot in a hurry, the sharp press of his teeth against Corpse’s neck.

Corpse backed them against the wall of his room, letting go of Sykkuno’s ass briefly to slap around at the wall for his light switch. Sykkuno stared up at him, his lips pink and soft and his tongue darted nervously to swipe at his bottom lip and Corpse swooped down to chase it, pressing his lips to Sykkuno’s.

Sykkuno always gasped when they kissed- like he was overwhelmed and it caught in the crosshairs of Corpse’s lust/angst pangs that he harboured with Sykkuno. Sykkuno’s fingers clenched in the material of his shirt, bunching it up in his fingers as he kissed back. Corpse growled, pushing his hips against Sykkuno’s; the hard denim of his pants pressing against the sensitive bulge tenting Sykkuno’s pants.

Sykkuno’s fingers reached up to cup his face, slowing the kiss and Corpse felt like he was 21 again, caught in the rain with a cute dorky college student who kissed him far too romantically for a hookup. And like last time, Corpse let him. Sykkuno smiled against his lips, his fingers brushing against the arch of his jaw and Corpse slid his hands under his shirt.

Deciding to play Sykkuno’s own game, Corpse slowed the kiss even further, til it was almost chaste and Sykkuno whined quietly when Corpse indulgently sucked on Sykkuno’s bottom lip, splaying his fingers on the smooth skin under Sykkuno’s shirt. He pulled away to yank Sykkuno’s shirt off his narrow shoulders and pressed his lips to the corner of Sykkuno’s mouth. Sykkuno’s head tipped back, exposing the sharp cut of his jaw sloping down to his neck and his clavicle.

“Corpse” said Sykkuno and his voice was breathy as Corpse pressed his lips reverently to the angle of his jaw. His fingers brushed against a hardened nipple and Sykkuno made a little hitched sound, as if he got electrocuted. If he thought kissing Sykkuno like a maniac was fun, kissing Sykkuno like he was made of porcelain was headier.

Sykkuno willingly let himself get dragged by the wrist, only laughing breathlessly when Corpse yanked him onto the bed. He flopped back onto the pillows, smiling and flushed and Corpse wanted to keep him there forever, pretty and blushing against the dark hues of his sheets.

He walked to the other side of the bed, sitting against the headboard and Sykkuno peeked at him curious and bashful. His nipples were still with the cold and the mark on his neck was purpling.

“C’mere” murmured Corpse and Sykkuno obliged, straddling his hips almost shyly. “Good boy.”

Something dark and almost desperate flashed in Sykkuno’s eyes as he blushed, glancing away and Corpse recorded that in his mind, storing it away for further use. Corpse pressed his hands against his hips, getting him comfortable on his lap and Sykkuno’s legs wrapped around his waist as he sat on Corpse’s lap. Corpse dragged his fingers up the sides of his abdomen, brushing past one of his nipples and Sykkuno moaned.

Corpse leaned over him, resuming his slow reverent pursuit of kisses against Sykkuno’s neck and Sykkuno acquiesced, twisting his neck sideways, the tendons of his neck on display and Corpse kissed up the curved line of it. Sykkuno gasped suddenly and Corpse glanced up to where he was looking-

-at the giant long mirror perched on the side of the wall.

“Does it bother you?” Corpse murmured, brushing his lips against the red shell of Sykkuno’s ear. Sykkuno made a sharp needy sound, shaking his head frantically. His eyes wide as he stared at them in the mirror and Corpse hummed with amusement. There definitely was an appeal, he noted as he looked back at the mirror; there definitely was an appeal to seeing Sykkuno’s pale narrow torso caught in the dark void his body provided under his clothes. He leaned down and bit the prominent tendon and watched, enthralled as Sykkuno’s back arched and his head tipped back, one arm coming to flop over his eyes, embarrassed.

_Never a dull moment with Sykkuno._

Corpse reached out to pull his arm away. Sykkuno flushed darker as Corpse’s fingers lingered on his face, tracing across his temples, his eyes, the high arch of his cheekbones, his lips and Sykkuno’s eyes fluttered shut as he opened his mouth, suckling Corpse’s fingers almost innocently. Corpse hummed lowly and Sykkuno’s eyes opened, dark and hazy ( _like he was drunk off half a shot of sake and litchi juice in a trashy college pub-)_ and Corpse pulled him back into a kiss.

Sykkuno’s nimble fingers were unbuttoning his shirt when they broke apart, and Corpse shivered when his palms pressed against his shoulders, pushing his shirt off his forearms. He shrugged it off and felt a strange moment of pride when Sykkuno whimpered, his eyes appreciatively tracking the veins on Corpse’s arms and the faint musculature of his torso. Corpse’s hands landed on his ass this time, squeezing appreciatively through the fabric of his pants. He snapped the elastic of his waistband, causing Sykkuno to yelp.

“Off?” he asked. Sykkuno nodded, eyes flashing up from where he was admiring Corpse’s tattooed abdomen. “Good.”

Sykkuno moaned this time, and Corpse slid his hands to grip the fabric and he tugged it down sharply. Sykkuno rose on his knees, allowing Corpse to tug it off and Corpse turned to stare at the mirror. Sykkuno’s body somehow seemed even more lithe like this, caught in Corpse’s bracelet covered veiny hands, and he grinned wolfishly when he met Sykkuno’s eyes in the mirror, staring at them too.

“Look at you” he murmured, tracing the line from the slope of his ass to the nape of his neck. His fingers curled in the soft downy hair there and Sykkuno leaned into his palm, eyelashes fluttering and Corpse tugged at it softly, causing Sykkuno to arch his neck.

“Look at _you_ ” retorted Sykkuno, neck exposed and Corpse huffed a snort at that, nosing the curve of his neck. For all intents, this was far slower than most hook-ups usually went but Corpse was committed to remembering things about Sykkuno.

“Corpse” breathed Sykkuno and Corpse snorted. He pushed down on Sykkuno’s restless hips, leaning over to press his lips against Sykkuno’s pebbled little nipple and Sykkuno moaned, his fingers grasping at Corpse’s bedsheets desperately. Corpse sucked harder, reaching up with one hand to tug at the other and Sykkuno squirmed, gasping and twitching on his lap.

“What do you want?” he asked. He pinched at the nipple lazily just as Sykkuno opened his mouth to reply, smiling as Sykkuno’s words died in his mouth, his eyes squeezed shut.

Sykkuno pushed him unexpectedly onto his back, and dropped onto his chest with a soft _eh_ , and glanced up at him in return. “Do- is this okay?”

Mouth dry at this sudden display of strength, Corpse nodded. “Whatever you want.”

He saw Sykkuno’s eyes crinkle and a quick flash of his teeth as he smiled and suddenly, soft fingers were tugging at his pants, fumbling with his zipper. Sykkuno’s fingers were warm when they cupped him, and the warmth bled through the fabric of his briefs, making him curse.

Sykkuno’s eyes were reverent. “Just as I remembered.”

“You remembered?”

Sykkuno glanced at him, amused. “I’m not a forgetful drunk. Besides, like you kept saying, it was barely a shot of sake.”

Whatever Corpse wanted to say, it quickly melted when Sykkuno’s fingers wrapped around him, long and hot and he groaned, bucking into his hand helplessly. Sykkuno peered at him, his eyebrows were slanted curiously and he unexpectedly wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock.

Corpse sputtered, fingers reaching out to curl into Sykkuno’s hair and Sykkuno pulled off, cheekily licking at the head of his cock. “Do you remember the first time I did this?”

“I wasn’t the drunk one” grumbled Corpse. The absence of Sykkuno’s mouth left his cock cold and somehow even harder. Sykkuno pressed a soft wet kiss to the top of his cock, eyes warm. “You could barely get all of me in.”

“Yeah” said Sykkuno and his dark eyes flashed with challenge. “Let me know if I improved.”

Before Corpse could even respond, Sykkuno’s warm lips wrapped around his dick, suckling softly and Corpse tightened his fingers in his hair, head tipping back. Sykkuno’s tongue was hotter than his mouth or his fingers and it swirled around the head of his cock. He still couldn’t get most of it in, thought Corpse, oddly smug- but then his fingers wrapped around the rest of it and Corpse sat up higher on his elbow to stare at Sykkuno. His mouth was hot and wet, and Corpse let go of his hair briefly to trace the tight seal of his lips around his mouth and Sykkuno moaned around his cock. He moved slowly, almost teasingly, his soft hair tickling Corpse’s thigh as he swallowed deeper. His eyes were shut and somehow he looked oddly sincere for someone whose mouth was full of cock.

“Look-” demanded Corpse, hoarse and breathless. Sykkuno hummed, curious and Corpse dragged his thumb across his bottom lip, which was wet with precum and drool. “Look at me.”

Sykkuno’s eyes opened and Corpse tipped his head back, overwhelmed. Sykkuno’s eyes were almost innocent if it wasn’t for the mischievous little glint in them. He pulled off with an obscene little _pop_ and his soft pink tongue dragged over the length of Corpse’s tongue.

Corpse pushed his fingers deeper into Sykkuno’s hair, tugging it gently and Sykkuno leaned into his hand. He pulled away, blowing air softly over it and Corpse shivered before Sykkuno’s tongue pressed against the prominent vein on the side of his cock.

“Definite improvement from last time” murmured Corpse. Sykkuno beamed up at him before swallowing his cock again, eyes trained on Corpse’s expression. Corpse carded his fingers through the soft hair again, and Sykkuno’s mouth moved up, hot and slow like molasses. Corpse leaned back on his elbow, tipping his jaw back to stare at the ceiling. “Have you been practising?”

Something akin to jealousy curled in Corpse’s stomach as he said that. It was stupid, they weren’t in a relationship, they hooked up once two years ago and Sykkuno somehow lived in his mind rent free ever since. It wasn’t on Sykkuno if he did have sex with other men, it didn’t matter if Sykkuno’s clever tongue pressed up against the veins of other dicks-

“No, I just think about you a lot.”

The jealous beast in his stomach purred. His hand reached down to thumb at Sykkuno’s swollen lower lip again. “Good.”

Something flickered in Sykkuno’s expression, something like longing and desperation but then it settled under the glint of his playful eyes as he licked up a hot wet stripe over Corpse’s dick. “Do you have any more questions?”

Corpse tugged his hair sharply, making him moan. His eyes fluttered shut as he compliantly wrapped his lips around his cock. The pads of his soft fingers were pressed against the insides of his thighs. Corpse twisted to stare at them in the mirror- Sykkuno’s head buried between his legs, the tendons and veins of Corpse’s arm in stark contrast from where they were strained, gripping Sykkuno’s head in place as it bobbed prettily around his cock. Sykkuno whimpered, eyes wet as Corpse pushed his head gently, making him take more down. The sound was obscene and Sykkuno pulled off, swallowing air. His eyes were teary and his face was pink and Corpse wondered vaguely if he was in love.

“Come back here” Corpse said, his voice thick. Sykkuno’s tear clumped eyelashes pressed up against his overheated shoulder, cold and wet in contrast to his flushed face. Corpse couldn’t stop staring at themselves in the mirror, Sykkuno’s slender waist caught between his veiny hands, the chipped black polish dark in comparison to Sykkuno’s pale skin that almost glowed faintly with the thin sheen of sweat.

He rolled them over. Sykkuno’s eyes were large and dark when he peered up at Corpse looking only him. Corpse smiled, looking down at him.

“I wasn’t done yet” pouted Sykkuno. His fingers pressed coyly against Corpse’s shoulders, spanning out over his deltoid.

Corpse pressed a kiss to his nose. “But it’s my turn now.”

Sykkuno tilted his chin up. His eyes were heavy lidded and Corpse couldn’t help but tease him, pressing soft chaste kisses to his swollen lips. Sykkuno chased after him, his nails digging into his shoulder trying to deepen the kiss. Corpse pulled back, his fingers feather light against Sykkuno’s obliques, tracing the faint musculature there as Sykkuno’s skin erupted into gooseflesh and he shivered under Corpse.

“Corpse” he moaned. Corpse hummed, smiling as he pressed their foreheads together. “Don’t tease.”

“Be good for me then” whispered Corpse, wrapping his fingers around his cock. It was pretty, just like the rest of Sykkuno and Corpse pressed a fleeting butterfly kiss against Sykkuno’s jaw as Sykkuno moaned, bucking into Corpse’s hand.

“ _Do_ something then” demanded Sykkuno. His soft lips were pulled into a pout and Corpse pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, allowing Sykkuno to deepen it. Sykkuno’s fingers travelled up his neck, pulling him closer. Corpse pushed him back into the pillows, kissing him deeply. Sykkuno sighed, pleased as Corpse’s fingers wrapped around his pretty cock.

“What time is your shift tomorrow?” Corpse asked. He felt slightly drunk off Sykkuno’s lips, just like the first time. This time he didn’t even have second hand alcohol exposure, it was just all Sykkuno.

Sykkuno tilted his head and Corpse smiled, pressing his lips to his forehead. “It’s in the evening, why?”

“How long do you want to go, then” Corpse asked. His fingers brushed the top of Sykkuno’s cock and Sykkuno moaned, arching into him. He glanced at the clock. “2? 3?”

Sykkuno’s giggle was cut off by another moan, as Corpse dragged the blunt edge of his nail against the length of Sykkuno’s cock. He smiled at the sound of his laughter.

“What?”

“Just” giggled Sykkuno, and he looked ridiculously pretty, pressed in Corpse’s sheets, giggling with lust blown eyes. Hickeys bloomed on his neck like wildflowers as Corpse absentmindedly leaned over him to grab some lube. “You think we can go that long?”

Corpse made a little offended sound as he flicked the head of Sykkuno’s cock lazily. Sykkuno shuddered, but he was still smiling, the curve of his lips upturned. “Is that a challenge?”

Sykkuno giggled again, leaning his head back against the headboard. Corpse shook his head, incredulous and amused as he drizzled some lube on his fingers. His fingers wrapped around Sykkuno’s dick, firm and sure and Sykkuno gasped, shivering at the cold. Corpse kissed him, hot and filthy, pinching his nipple cruelly as Sykkuno’s body convulsed, trying to lean into him and away from him simultaneously. He was being cruel, he noted amusedly as Sykkuno whimpered into the kiss, lean body twisting away from Corpse’s pinchy fingers. Corpse bit at his swollen lip, fingers spanning across the skin of Sykkuno’s pectoral before squeezing sharply at it, kneading it. Sykkuno’s moans got louder, breaking away from the kiss, to gulp air frantically and Corpse nuzzled the pulse point under his jaw, smirking as he felt it hammer under his lips. Sykkuno’s eyes were squeezed shut, little breathless sounds escaping him.

“Come for me, baby” he murmured, quiet and sure as he nuzzled a bruise on Sykkuno’s jaw and Sykkuno winced away from his lips, oversensitive. “Be good for me, Sykkuno.”

Something akin to desperation flashed in his eyes as he opened them and Corpse swooped in to kiss him, as Sykkuno’s pretty cock jerked in his hand and Corpse smiled as he felt something splatter against his hand and Sykkuno’s abdomen.

Sykkuno flopped on his back, his eyes huge and dark. Corpse shook his head amusedly as he absently licked his fingers. Sykkuno moaned, eyes trained on him before sitting up weakly to kiss him. His curious fingers found Corpse’s cock, almost questioningly.

“Not til I’m in you” murmured Corpse against his lips, pushing him back gently. Sykkuno sat back on his elbows, pinking. “Is that okay with you?”

His fingers dragged down the length of Sykkuno’s cock before pulling further back, pressing up against the rim there. Sykkuno shuddered, pulling Corpse close to him.

“Too much?”

“No-” exhaled Sykkuno, curling closer. Corpse nosed at his hairline, pressing a soft kiss there, stilling his fingers. “Just. Not the biggest fan of stretching.”

Corpse smiled, pressing his forehead to Sykkuno’s. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Sykkuno made a sharp irritated sound. “Just do it, Corpse.”

Corpse furrowed his brow but Sykkuno’s fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck, dragging him closer. His lips were desperate and Corpse wondered if he was okay, slowing down the kiss. Sykkuno relaxed against the pillows. His long delicate fingers came up to hold Corpse’s face, irrevocably tender and sweet and Corpse felt his head go fuzzy with the strange emotion that Sykkuno kept inspiring in him. He sat back up, tugging his rings off his right hand, and they landed with a dissonant little clink on the bedside drawer.

His finger slid in, slow and firm and Sykkuno broke away from him, biting his lip. Corpse studied him as his eyes fluttered shut and rolled back. His skin was glowing with sweat against the neon light of the LEDs and his soft fluffy hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places. When his neck dropped back as Corpse pushed his finger in deeper, the marks on his neck stood out as they mottled his skin in shades of purple and bottle glass.

Determined to make this as good as possible for Sykkuno, Corpse took his time. He pushed Sykkuno’s legs up, effectively bending him in half and Sykkuno blinked up at him. Mildly impressed with Sykkuno’s flexibility, he leaned to rest his head on Sykkuno’s thigh. He pulled his finger out, smiling at Sykkuno’s little whine as he dribbled more lube on his fingers. Sykkuno was vocal about his appreciation, his soft voice breaking on tiny hitched moans and Corpse pushed his finger in deeper.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, concerned but mildly smug as he pushed in a second finger. Sykkuno opened his mouth and Corpse grinned as he pushed his finger up sharply to press against-

“C- Corpse!”

_There we go._

Sykkuno’s fingers reached out to grip his hair as he rubbed gentle circles against the soft squishy mass of his prostate. Corpse let his eyes trail over him, watching with fascination at the obscene way his fingers moved in Sykkuno, little slick sounds escaping him and Sykkuno made an embarrassed noise when his eyes flickered back up to him.

“Relax” said Corpse as he felt Sykkuno tighten around his fingers and he pushed sharply against his prostate and Sykkuno sobbed, leaning back on his elbows. His fingers clawed in the sheets, bunching them up and Corpse relented, going back to gently scissoring the tight little ring of muscle open. Sykkuno’s thighs twitched, and Corpse glanced at his cock, already half hard and leaking precum on his pale abdomen.

“So soon?” teased Corpse, amused and proud. His own cock was defying gravity at this point with how hard it was.

Sykkuno glared at him with teary eyes. “Don’t be mean.”

“I’m sorry” said Corpse, faux-sincere and he hid his grin behind Sykkuno’s knee as Sykkuno gasped at the entry of a third finger. He rubbed the soft skin of Sykkuno’s thigh. “Still with me?”

Sykkuno exhaled, leaning back again, nodding frantically. His abdomen was straining with the effort of trying not to buck up into the air. His cock bounced prettily on his abdomen as Corpse fucked his fingers up into him. Corpse had a moment of contemplation before recklessly wrapping his fingers around his cock. Sykkuno cried out, falling back onto his back, his fingers scrabbling in the sheets. A shocked garbled noise escaped him as Corpse fucked up into him with his fingers, deliberately seeking out his prostate. He pulled out suddenly, sitting up on his knees and Sykkuno let out a sharp keen at the sudden loss of sensation. Reaching out for the lube, he coated his cock with his wet hand, watching Sykkuno’s dark eyes trace the movement of his hand.

“Ready?”

He winced at how gravelly his voice had become, dark and demanding with how stupidly horny he was. Sykkuno was breathless, eyes wide and wet as he nodded. He pushed Sykkuno’s legs up and Sykkuno willingly wrapped them around Corpse’s waist, ankles hooking over themselves. Corpse pressed his cock against the rim of the muscle, nosing Sykkuno’s cheek.

“You’ve gotta be more clear, Sy”

_I didn’t meant to give him a nickname._

It apparently stuck because Sykkuno’s long fingers curled up on his shoulder, and Corpse could feel the crescents of his blunt nails dig into his shoulders. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the nickname, and Corpse had never seen anything quite as pretty.

“Yeah” breathed Sykkuno and his eyes rolled back, fluttering prettily as Corpse’s cock caught against the rim, slick and open. “Do it.”

“Still don’t swear much, hm” asked Corpse. He didn’t know why he was prolonging this, his own cock was going to gain sentience and beat him up at this point. Sykkuno’s giggle broke off with a moan as he pushed in.

It felt stupidly good pushing into Sykkuno- more than just physically. Sykkuno was making little punched out noises as Corpse pushed in deeper and deeper, sweat beading at his temples. Tears caught on his eyelashes like dewdrops and Corpse pressed a kiss to his eye.

“Okay?”

“So close” gasped Sykkuno and he was squirming, pushing his abdomen up to get some kind of friction against Corpse’s stomach. “So close- Corpse-”

Corpse pressed a soft kiss against his temple, thrusting again as he pressed their abdomens together and Sykkuno cried out, shuddering under him. His fingers clawed at Corpse’s shoulders and he tried muffling himself, one hand pressing against his mouth. A sharp, feral sound escaped Corpse as he knocked it away, pressing it to the bed and thrust up sharply into Sykkuno and Sykkuno wailed as he came.

Corpse pulled out. Fine tremors wracked Sykkuno’s body. Corpse rolled off him, pressing soft kisses to his face.

“Are you okay? Do you want to keep going?”

Sykkuno nodded. He looked beautiful and wrecked, the dark hair of his fringe damp with sweat, and a dark flush had taken over most of his upper body. Corpse pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Let me get you some water.”

Sykkuno smiled up at him, flopping down on the pillows. Corpse pecked his forehead once before rolling off the bed. Turning around, he grinned as he saw Sykkuno’s eyes longingly staring at his legs and he leaned against the door.

“What was that- like maybe 4 thrusts?”

He laughed at Sykkuno’s loud whine as he walked away, filling a glass of water. Sykkuno was still pouty when he returned, but he took the water gratefully. Corpse watched absentmindedly as his Adam’s apple bobbed in his neck, the hickey beside it darkening nicely. Sykkuno leaned over to keep the glass on the dresser and sat back down on his lap. Surprised, Corpse grabbed his hips, brushing his fingers over his pronounced hipbones.

“What- so soon?”

The glint in Sykkuno’s eyes was playful as his hips moved sinuously in Corpse’s large hands, the slick wet curve of his perineum brushing against Corpse’s cock. “I can’t- go that fast again, but maybe I can just-” a soft breathless mewl escaped him as Corpse’s cock entered him again. “Stay like this for a while.”

Corpse swallowed heavily. His hand reached up to cradle Sykkuno’s neck, fingers dancing up to cradle his jaw. Corpse pulled him in, kissing him deeply. His cock jerked weakly inside Sykkuno ( _hot, wet, tight-)_ and Sykkuno giggled, smushing their faces into soft sweet kisses.

It definitely was too romantic and Corpse knew he was going to spend the next 2½ years again, alone and horny and kind of miserable thinking about the way Sykkuno’s mouth smudged soft, loving kisses against his, thinking about the way Sykkuno’s fingers reached up to knit their fingers together. Sykkuno took their hands and pressed the lightest, most painfully tender kiss to Corpse’s hand and Corpse knew that he was ruined for this, _again_.

“What are you thinking about?”

Sykkuno’s voice was soft, like the lightest chime of a bell in the wind. Corpse wanted to listen to it forever.

“You” he answered candidly and he got bright smile for his honesty.

“Yeah?” Sykkuno asked, and his hips moved gently, almost swaying and Corpse hissed as he tightened against him. “I didn’t think you’d remember me.” His fingers grazed Corpse’s jaw affectionately. “You didn’t wear a mask back then.”

Corpse leaned up to press a kiss to his sweat dampened hair. “I didn’t think you would either.”

“I’d never forget you, Corpse” Sykkuno whispered, tilting his chin up for another painfully adoring kiss. His lips were swollen and soft and Corpse could taste his own precum from when he was sprawled between Corpse’s legs.

“Yeah” said Corpse, stupid and tongue tied with affection and lust. Somehow while being the cutest fucking person on the planet, Sykkuno’s hips hadn’t received the memo, still moving in tight little circles, clenching against him. “Good thing- good thing we found each other.”

Sykkuno’s eyes were painfully vulnerable as he peered up at him and Corpse leaned in to hook his chin on Sykkuno’s shoulder. The mirror caught his eye briefly. There was something poetically beautiful to it- Sykkuno’s slender fingers wrapped up in his own huge hand, the narrow swell of his waist blooming out into the pretty heart shaped curve of his ass. Sykkuno peeked back and blushed.

“Not too bad huh” Corpse remarked. One of his hands reached to gently touch the small of his back and he watched with a strange sense of protectiveness as it spanned most of the breadth of it. “Archillect would kill to post something like this.”

“Oh Jesus” muttered Sykkuno, burying his head into his clavicle and Corpse barked out a startled laugh at how inappropriate it was. He pressed a kiss to Sykkuno’s head and pushed them down into the sheets again. Sykkuno smiled coyly, fingers reaching up to play with his chains.

“These are nice” he said. His long fingers looped around one of them lightly and tugged and Corpse made a surprised little _oof_ as he kissed Sykkuno in shock. Sykkuno giggled. “You had only one of these when we first met.”

“It’s mostly family jewellery” said Corpse and he attempted a single thrust and watched greedily as Sykkuno bit down on his lip, eyes heavy. “You like it?”

Sykkuno’s eyes met his, warm and loving and Corpse _knew_ what he was going to say, because he had heard it once before and- “I like everything about you, Corpse.”

 _You shouldn’t,_ thinks Corpse, leaning in to press another gentle kiss to Sykkuno’s mouth, pistoning his hips steadily, trying to avoid hitting Sykkuno’s prostate or go too fast for him. Sykkuno’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“You can go a bit faster, you know.”

Corpse leaned in to nuzzle his cheek. “I don’t mind this. You-” he swallowed awkwardly. “You look pretty like this.”

He didn’t know why he felt so awkward saying it, Sykkuno _did_ look pretty like that. Between two orgasms and the proximity between them, Sykkuno’s skin was pink and his eyes looked like the pictures of black diamonds he’d seen while studying gemstones on one of his sleepless nights. The compliment made him pink darker, burying his face in Corpse’s neck. Corpse exhaled, fucking into him slightly faster and Sykkuno’s moan was encouraging, soft. Corpse laughed breathlessly when he felt Sykkuno’s cock twitch against his abdomen.

“You really are something else” he mumbled against the soft skin of his cheek. Sykkuno’s fingers were playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. “So fucking pretty, all needy for me.”

“Only for you” replied Sykkuno and his eyes were dark, demanding. “More.”

“Ask nicely” teased Corpse. Sykkuno’s eyes narrowed, and Corpse gasped as the pressure around his cock tightened suddenly, and Sykkuno’s fingers tightened in his hair.

“Please” whispered Sykkuno and Corpse let out a tiny wheeze at the juxtaposition between how soft his voice was and the demanding body language he was giving out.

 _Whipped, I am so whipped_ he thought, before adjusting himself on his elbows and he thrust in firmly, rutting into Sykkuno. Sykkuno’s forearm flopped over his own eyes, tiny sobs escaping him and Corpse forced himself to keep his eyes open, watching Sykkuno’s kiss bitten lips stumble over little moans and gasps of his name, committing to memory the little clusters of freckles and acne scars that spanned his face.

“Look at me” begged Corpse. His voice broke almost embarrassingly, but Sykkuno’s eyes peeked at him from below his forearm, his pupils huge and fucked out little tears dribbling out of the corners of his eyes and Corpse felt the image of it brand itself into his eyes as he came hard, fucking himself into Sykkuno. Sykkuno let out a broken little whine as his cock pulsed weakly between them, barely anything left in him to cum.

Corpse let himself hover over Sykkuno just long enough to pull out. An obscene sense of satisfaction surged through him at the sight and sound of Sykkuno’s soft wet rim gaping loosely as he pulled out. He leaned over to switch off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

“That was” breathed Sykkuno and he giggled weakly as Corpse collapsed over him, exhausted. He nosed Sykkuno’s temple, breathing in the smell of citrus and sweat. Sykkuno nudged his head into it and Corpse leaned in to rub their noses together, smiling as Sykkuno laughed.

“How do you feel?” Corpse asked quietly. His fingers traced the clammy lines of Sykkuno’s obliques, relishing the tiny shiver that wracked through Sykkuno.

“Sore” mumbled Sykkuno. The thick pretty lines of his lashes were pressed to the tops of his cheekbones as he settled in, getting comfortable in the bed. Corpse pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Happy.”

Corpse smiled. “Yeah?”

Sykkuno batted his lashes at him prettily, pouting. Corpse pressed a kiss to it, lingering. Sykkuno’s fingers reached out to hold his hand.

“I’m glad I found you again” he whispered, quiet and intimate, as if it was a secret. Corpse pressed their foreheads together. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to ask Sykkuno what happened after he left, he wanted to wake up to those dark clever eyes crinkling behind little smiles that he hid away behind his eyes.

All he felt was the brush of lips against his chin before exhaustion crashed over him and he fell asleep.

  * ••



_“Corpse.”_

_Corpse smiled. His fingers pressed up against individual bones of Sykkuno’s spine, slotting between them. They were sprawled on Sykkuno’s futon, and Corpse idly watched the blades of the ceiling fan move. “Sykkuno.”_

_"Have you always wanted to be a bartender?"_

_Corpse blinked at the ceiling fan. "Not really. The guy working there took pity on me, honestly. I'm glad, I'm pretty sure I'd be homeless otherwise."_

_This was profoundly unsexy pillow talk, he thought vaguely, but it just sort of bubbled out of him in a way that it didn't normally. Not that his other hookups hadn't bothered to ask- girls always fussed over him, their pretty faces always scrunching with worry when Corpse would accidentally say something too honest. Not Sykkuno though- Sykkuno held him closer, a thoughtful little sound escaping him. Corpse pinched his ass playfully. "What now, the statistics major wants to do mixology?"_

_Sykkuno giggled, burying his head in his neck. “Have you ever considered reading stories?”_

_Corpse froze. Surely not. He did read stories- it wasn’t doing as well as he’d expected yet- he barely had two thousand subscribers- surely he didn’t accidentally sleep with a fan. He pulled back slightly. Sykkuno whined, pouting. The expression on his face was pleased, sated. Innocent._

_Corpse swallowed. “No. Why?”_

_Sykkuno’s eyes crinkled prettily. “I just think you’d sound really good telling stories.”_

_Corpse blinked at him. The genuineness of it all startled him. He’d not uploaded in a few weeks, considering it a dead end but somehow this dorky little college student was intent on proving everything he knew wrong. “You think so?”_

_Sykkuno blushed, eyes downcast. “I mean. I think so. I’d listen to anything you said.”_

_Arousal and amusement curled in the pit of his stomach along with something like regret. “I know” he purred, rolling them over. “What if it was in an anime? What if I voice acted for an anime?” Sykkuno opened his mouth excitedly- and Corpse pressed his finger to his lips. “Like a background character. I appear once in episode 17 and never again. Would you watch it?”_

_Sykkuno smiled, reaching up to hold his hand. “I’d watch the whole anime for you.”_

_“We should watch an anime next time” Corpse offered, playing with his fingers. “If you want.”_

_Sykkuno beamed. “Maybe one day we can watch an anime that you’re voicing!” He lowered his voice conspirationally. “Only episode 17 though.”_

_Corpse sighed, endeared, pulling him into his chest. Sykkuno giggled, snuggling into his body. Corpse waited for him to fall asleep. Corpse’s insomnia kept him awake, stroking the soft strands of Sykkuno’s hair between his fingers. Eventually he sat up, staring at the room._

_There was a nice looking bass guitar propped against Sykkuno’s side of the dorm. A little pang of something like longing curled in Corpse’s chest, the forgotten dreams of making music still haunting him. He was barely making enough to not live on the streets- just barely paying off the money at the motel he was staying. He sat up, careful to not disturb Sykkuno._

_Huge books of statistics- Sykkuno was working on a problem revolving kurtosis. Corpse stared at the neat little lines of his graphs. There was a well-loved, lush looking snake plant on the corner of the window. Corpse touched it, feeling lost. He sat back down on the edge of the bed. Sykkuno was worn out, the bite marks on the nape of his neck glowing under the streetlights._

_The roses that were blooming in his stomach at the thought of Sykkuno were now revealing their thorns and they pricked on Corpse’s consciousness heavily. Sykkuno clearly had purpose, he had direction. He was doing something right- he was in college and Corpse was-_

_Corpse was just a few hundred dollars away from destitute. No future. Maybe with the little spark of hope Sykkuno had given him now, he’d sit back in his motel room, shutting all the doors and windows to avoid as much white noise of barfights as possible as he read about eldritch spirits from Thailand. But that was all._

_Bile and panic rising in his throat as he stared at Sykkuno’s pretty features, lit up only by the streetlights and he knew- he knew it had to end now. He couldn’t drag Sykkuno into the cesspool that was him and his troubles. Hurriedly, he dragged his clothes on, wincing at the ache in his joints. Sykkuno barely moved, drunk and sated and his arms and legs wrapped around a pillow that he thought was Corpse._

_Pain coursed through him when he realised that Sykkuno would wake up, sleepy and hopeful, and wake up alone. He knew he’d at least taken his virginity- if not his first kiss too, judging by the innocent, inexperienced way his lips moved against his- and now he was bailing on him. The pain numbed into something harder when he glanced around the room at the very material evidence that Sykkuno could do a hundred times better than some fool who just had a decent, genetic predisposition for a good voice that was aided by disease._

_He reached out to write a note and pressed a soft kiss to Sykkuno’s hair._

_“thank you for this  
I think it’s best if we don’t talk again.  
PS: if I voiced an anime, I’d want you to voice it with me_

_CORPSE.”_

_He didn’t remember walking through the hallways of the dormitory, he didn’t remember walking out of the campus, into the crappy motel room. He did a precursory check to see if his stuff was even still there. Frowning, he stared at his laptop- a broken thing who’s upper row of numbers had stopped working a long time ago. The subscriber count stared at him, a pitiful few thousand._

“I just think you’d sound really good telling stories!”

_Corpse exhaled and pulled up Reddit, settling down to read the story._

  * ••



Corpse woke up. His joints ached more so than usual, the familiar sting of pins and needles this time slightly sharper- more like the days when he lifted weights.

He blinked. A very familiar smell of citrus and sage. He poked his head up, out of the bedsheets.

Sykkuno wasn’t there.

He dropped his head back, barking out a laugh at the irony. Something like tears pricked his eyes.

He screamed. The familiar sensation of ache bubbled through him- the feeling of thorns from the roses his heart still grew for Sykkuno pricked him, sharper and crueller than before. He didn’t know what he expected- maybe to wake up to Sykkuno’s pretty eyes- maybe to wake up to Sykkuno cradled in his arms-

Eventually his throat’s physical pain overrode his emotions and he sat up, jilted and aching. He needed to eat something- he needed Karl to come take a look at him and make sure he didn’t accidentally throw himself off the roof thinking about the way Sykkuno’s lips pressed against his-

He stared at the kitchen. A plate of eggs sat on the counter, with bacon in a smiley face. It smelled abhorrent, the bacon was clearly smoked beyond repair and Corpse worried for the eggs too. But his eyes were drawn to the little note under the plate.

_“Corpse :D  
My manager called me, and one of his  
other employes couldn’t come into work.  
So I made you these eggs ^-^_

_they're mostly edible I think_

_maybe this time we can watch that anime?  
Call me whenever ur free!”_

There was no number attached. Corpse wanted to scream again.

  * ••



“What am I supposed to do?”

Karl sighed through the webcam as he watched Corpse mope on Halloween. “He’s literally working at a pizza shop- order a different pizza then.”

Corpse grimaced. Sykkuno’s cooking explained a lot about why the pizza tasted the way it did. “It’s fucking awful, that’s why.”

Karl narrowed his eyes.

“I called them up three other times and they always sent other people” sighed Corpse, flopping back onto his couch. “All their pizzas suck. Somehow they managed to make a margharita wrong.”

Karl frowned. “That’s not true at all, I love their food. They make great stuff.”

“Not pizzas though” grumbled Corpse. The popcorn ceiling stared back at him. Karl exhaled, his voice droned about how he’d bring something over later in the evening. Corpse waved him off.

“I have a doctor’s appointment” he said, staring at the ceiling. “I’ll pick up something for myself.”

“Good” said Karl. “Send me a photo of what you do get. And maybe don’t scream about cute guys again, you still have to record for your 2 million sub thing.”

Corpse sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll take care of my voice.” He turned to stare at Karl’s pixelated face and he patted the webcam. “You’re a good friend, Karl.”

“Go away” grumbled Karl, but a tiny grin lit up his soft features and Corpse exhaled at the silence the end of the call left. He glanced over at the pizzeria’s little brochure.

He’d asked for Sykkuno once- just once. The girl- Valkyrae, had not been amused.

_“The fuck? No one named Sykkuno works here.”_

She didn’t look particularly amused when she came to deliver the order either. She glared up at him the whole time as he awkwardly gave her the money (that he had the good sense to ask Karl to withdraw this time). Even after he closed the door, he could feel her glaring through the birchwood of his door.

He went through the motions of his movements. The route to the doctor’s was familiar and painful. The pinprick to his arm didn’t even hurt anymore as the nurse apologetically glanced at him. He waved her off, wondering what she thought, a masked guy with dark circles under his visible eye- the other one covered with an eyepatch.

He snorted. Maybe Sykkuno was right to run away without a number.

He’d kept the little slip of paper in his wallet, like a little good luck charm. He didn’t know why he did it, it was borderline obsessive at this point but something about keeping a little piece of Sykkuno with him felt good. Felt important.

He walked back with a heavy sense of disillusionment. The car was a new luxury in his life too, something that kept warm in the cold biting wind of October. Corpse sighed and pressed his head against the steering wheel before something neon caught in the periphery of his vision.

_Amigos._

He furrowed his brow. The pizzeria booklet that he had was labelled _Amigops_ \- but the font seemed mostly the same. Exhaling, he realised he was thinking too much and he should probably just get some decent pizza for the first time in four days and he walked in.

The store was quaint, the Halloween decorations a little too bright for his eye if he hadn’t been wearing his eyepatch. He stood behind a different patron, and he nodded before-

“You!”

Corpse wondered what he had done to offend Valkyrae in his life- putting into consideration that he had never met her in his life. Her neon green outfit was clearly inspired by Viper from Valorant, but the rage in her eyes was admirable considering she was almost entirely a foot shorter than him.

“It’s okay Rae- hey Corpse.”

Corpse turned. Sykkuno was wearing- _what the fuck is Sykkuno wearing-_

Sykkuno tilted his head cutely. The little fake nurse’s hat banged up against his cat ears that were both perched delicately on his head. He was wearing a long white labcoat, with oddly serious khaki pants underneath it that made Corpse want to burst out laughing. Corpse’s eyes fixated on his hand.

“What- what happened?”

Sykkuno lifted his hand. Two pink Hello Kitty bandaids swished in air with his fingers.

“Oh, um, I’ve been doing some kitchen duty for the past few days” he said shrugging. Corpse stared at him. He was the prettiest, stupidest thing he’d ever seen. “Burnt myself and cut my fingers a few times.”

He pulled up the sleeve of his labcoat to show other little bandaids covering his arms. All of them were cartoons. Corpse wanted to kiss him desperately.

“Rae” called Sykkuno, nodding at the girl behind them. “I’m taking today off early.”

He turned around to see Valkyrae not even pretending to look disinterested in their conversation. Sykkuno and she stared at each other for a second before she huffed, nodding. Sykkuno smiled up at him- it was slightly strained but it felt like a balm on Corpse’s aching soul.

Sykkuno nodded, and they walked outside in silence. Corpse waited as Sykkuno turned around. It was very difficult to not smile at him looking all serious with the cute little ears perched on top of his head against the little nurse hat.

“Um” Corpse ventured, biting the inside of his cheek. “What exactly are you supposed to be.”

Sykkuno exhaled. “Okay. So. I didn’t have a costume- I don’t really do Halloween much. But my good friend Brodin and my other good friend Scarra both got me something. Brodin got me this- the nurse stuff- and Scarra got me the cat ears. And I didn’t want to let either of them down and so now I’m- I’m a cat nurse.”

He blinked up at Corpse behind his cute round glasses and Corpse wanted to melt into a pile of mush. The way Sykkuno spoke about his friends, earnest and sincere, made him want to drag Sykkuno into his arms and maybe carve a space in his ribs and keep him safe there.

“Corpse-”

“-Sykkuno-“

They both blushed.

“You go first” Corpse mumbled, staring down at his feet. From behind Sykkuno’s hilariously straightforward khaki dresspants, he could see mismatched socks; green and black.

“Why didn’t you call me?”

Corpse glanced up, startled. Sykkuno was staring down at his own feet too. A wry, almost practised smile had taken over his features. “I mean, I know- people aren’t into me- I don’t know- maybe I thought this time around you’d want to- I dunno, hang out or something-“

“You didn’t leave your number” blurted Corpse. “The note. It didn’t have a number.”

Sykkuno stared at him, like a deer in the headlights. “Wait what?” He smacked his head. “Oh wait. Yeah. I was making the eggs- and then I just burnt them- and I realised I couldn’t just leave you eggs so I made some bacon too and I burned that too-“

Corpse couldn’t remember the last time he laughed this hard. His throat hurt with the strain of it, banging the wall beside them. Sykkuno was smiling but his eyebrows were pinched in concern.

“I wondered” mused Sykkuno, and the relief was evident in his voice too as Corpse wheezed with laughter, banging the wall next to him. “I knew it wasn’t just in my head- I wanted to stay the night but Toast called me-“

Corpse grabbed his pretty little bandaged hand and dragged him into a hug, muffling his laughter in Sykkuno’s pretty hair. The nurse hat nudged his nose and it made him laugh harder. Sykkuno giggled in his chest, soft and bell like.

“You’re such an awful cook, Sykkuno” laughed Corpse, eventually. Sykkuno made an offended sound in his throat. “How did they even hire you?”

He ran his fingers soothingly through the soft hair when Sykkuno let out an indignant “hey!”

“It’s my friend’s shop actually” said Sykkuno. He was beaming up at Corpse, eyes bright and pretty. “One of his employers is actually unwell and so I subbed in because its Halloween week and they were supposed to get a lot of traffic.”

Corpse blinked. “Wait what?”

Sykkuno laughed again. It was beautiful, his hands were on Corpse’s chest and Corpse stared, smitten at the way his high cheekbones pushed his eyes up into little crinkly crescents, the way his smile seemed to brighten his entire face- “I work as a freelance software developer.”

Corpse made an impressed sound, tugging Sykkuno closer by the hips. “That sounds pretty good someone who’s just graduated.”

Sykkuno made an amused sound. “I’m twenty seven.”

Corpse blinked. “Wait what?”

Sykkuno giggled. “When we met- I was 24. I had just presented my dissertation for my thesis and it was awful- I hate presentations- so I decided to come down to the bar.”

Corpse let him link their arms together, walking down the road, his mind in a muddle. “Wait so you’re like- older than me.”

“Did you not realise that?” Sykkuno asked affectionately. He sounded irrevocably smug and Corpse tugged him towards the direction of his car. Sykkuno leaned against it, smiling and Corpse pushed him gently to sit on the hood of it. “I thought that’s why you bolted the first time.”

“No” mumbled Corpse, playing with his fingers, feeling the slight plasticy texture of Hello Kitty’s face before looking up at Sykkuno’s wary features. “Didn’t deserve you then. Still don’t deserve you.”

Sykkuno’s eyes flashed, and Corpse could picture him clear as day, naked and mewling but still fully in control of the situation, clear about what he wanted. He swallowed.

“I think I know what I want” said Sykkuno. Quiet, firm, and his eyes were unblinking and resolute. Corpse exhaled.

“There’s other stuff too now” said Corpse quietly, twining their fingers. “Health stuff. Privacy stuff too.”

“I know.” Corpse glanced up to see him smiling. “I looked you up every now and then, you know. Corpse Husband. Congratulations on two million.”

Corpse ducked his head again. “I’d be working that shitty bar job if it wasn’t for you anyway. But yeah. Privacy. I- I don’t- not many people remember my face from back then and- yeah. I don’t want you getting- harassed-“

He didn’t know why he was so stupid and tongue tied around Sykkuno, but he knew those fucking stupid cat ears perched on his head didn’t help with his coherency.

Sykkuno tilted his head. “Yeah?” His fingers squeezed around Corpse’s, firm and sure. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”

 _We_ thought Corpse desperately, like a drowning man seeing light in the abyss. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure that I don’t want to wait another two years to see you again” said Sykkuno. His eyes were tired and vulnerable behind his glasses. Compelled, Corpse leaned in to kiss him; mask and all. When he pulled away, Sykkuno looked pleased.

“Come home with me” whispered Corpse. This close, he could see down Sykkuno’s ridiculous labcoat and something settled comfortably in his stomach when he saw the pretty patchwork of bruises and hickeys from last time still healing on Sykkuno’s neck.

Sykkuno leaned in once to press a kiss to his cheek before hopping off the hood of the car to sit in the passenger seat.

  * ••



“I still have a few questions.”

Sykkuno made an amused sound. They were in Corpse’s bath- it was one of those luxurious things he had considered when he first leased the apartment but with his constant body ache and chronic illnesses- it turned out to be a nice investment after all. Sykkuno pressed up against him, naked and warm while candlelight glimmered between them didn’t hurt either.

“What are your questions?” asked Sykkuno, leaning back against his chest. Corpse nuzzled his cheek, splashing the water on them slightly.

“The restaurant- is it Amigos or Amigops.”

Sykkuno giggled, twisting slightly to stare at him. The soft hair of his fringe had curled slightly with the moisture and heat and he looked angelic like that. “It’s Amigos. Amigops was a printing mistake- only about a hundred booklets like that got distributed. It’s an inside joke now, we call ourselves the Amigops mostly.”

“That makes sense” said Corpse and he rewarded Sykkuno with a gentle kiss pressed to the back of his ear, where his jaw met his neck. Sykkuno dropped his head forward, letting Corpse kiss the narrow coloumn of his neck.

“You said questions, plural” said Sykkuno, fingers reaching down to tighten Corpse’s arm around him. “That was only one question.”

“I’m getting around to it, smartass” said Corpse, nipping at his jaw. He held up Sykkuno’s arm, littered with bandaids, smiling at how pruney it was. “Why’d they let you cook?”

“Oh” giggled Sykkuno and he settled back down in Corpse’s arms. “Oh they didn’t usually let me cook. The only times I cooked was when you ordered. Rae and Toast thought it was a good way of getting back at you for not calling me. Besides, my shift was ending today anyway.”

Corpse laughed at how ridiculous it all was. Sykkuno peeked up at him with his pretty doe eyes. He twisted in Corpse’s arms fully and Corpse caught him up in his arms. Sykkuno settled on his lap, a warm watery weight. “That’s it then? No more question _s_?”

“I’m sure more will come up” Corpse murmured, fingers tracing the smooth line of Sykkuno’s spine. His fingers settled on the firm muscle of his ass and he smiled as Sykkuno’s eyes fluttered prettily. The satisfaction that he could watch this for the foreseeable future settled in his stomach like a purring cat. “I don’t mind waiting to ask though.”

**Author's Note:**

> THESE ARE CHARACTERISATIONS AND NOT THE REAL PEOPLE! In no way is this work to be used to harass the creators or anyone associated with them ^-^  
> Comments and kudoses are much appreciated!!!!


End file.
